villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Steve
Void Steve is the overarching antagonist of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is Galaxy Steve's archenemy/other half and Memory Steve's master. He is an entity who seeks to re-create the universe by destroying it and perfecting it in his own image. History Origins Void Steve was originally part of an entity composed of him and Galaxy Steve into an unknown entity, at some point the entity separated itself into Void Steve and Galaxy Steve to each make the decisions on how to keep the balance of the universe. However, this caused Galaxy Steve's memories and powers to be accessible by Void Steve only. At first Galaxy Steve approved of Void Steve's job, but eventually decided against it due to his horrific actions. Void Steve managed to get to his and Galaxy Steve's creations, Time and Elemental Steve, and had his minion Memory Steve erase their memories so they forgot about their past. He told Elemental Steve lies in order to "keep the balance of the universe in check." Galaxy Steve finally left Void Steve and tried his best to protect the universe on his own while Void Steve caused chaos. Quest for Power Void Steve starts stalking Sabre and Rainbow Steve, although he is unseen he manages to delete various chunks of the world, attempting to kill the two on multiple occasions which makes them think that the world was collapsing. Sabre eventually makes a small redstone machine to keep them safe and it seems to work until later on when Void Steve shows up. Void Steve introduces himself as "the void", and Sabre deducts that this means his name is Void Steve. Void Steve is impressed that the two killed Memory Steve and reveals that he can delete anything he wants, starting with the redstone and chasing the two through a forest. They hide under the trees until Void Steve reveals that he has Purple Steve captured and hidden away from them, and offers to bring them to him. Sabre is reluctant but eventually agrees and finds Purple Steve inside a cage suspended over a dark pit, Rainbow Steve then makes Void Steve attack him and guides him away, allowing Sabre to free Purple Steve, although Void Steve had semi-brainwashed him into attacking them until they calmed him down. Void Steve later appears again after Sabre calls him over towards a trap and immediately starts attacking him and Rainbow Steve while Sabre starts insulting him. The power from Purple Steve in the machine starts to weaken Void Steve and he flies away in panic. He later returns and is lured off by Galaxy Steve using lightning, allowing Sabre and Rainbow Steve to free Purple Steve. He later leaves, not detecting anyone nearby. Void Steve later returns and discovers them all hiding out in a village, they abandon Purple Steve and run from Void Steve who rips the land apart while chasing them. Rainbow Steve goes outside and Void Steve captures him and seemingly makes a deal with him to trap Galaxy Steve and Sabre, revealing himself once the two were trapped by Rainbow Steve. Betrayal of Rainbow Steve Void Steve reveals that he can verbally talk and that he appears to have lied to Rainbow Steve into becoming his apprentice. Void and Rainbow Steve try to convince Sabre to join them as Rainbow Steve starts getting more and more confused. Galaxy Steve goes into a rage and is teleported away from Sabre and eventually sends Sabre to another location. He finds him and starts hunting him down, revealing that Sabre had been in the Void Dimension the entire time. He keeps on taunting and revealing more of his plans. Sabre is eventually saved by the Galaxy Sword's power and rushes at Void Steve, preparing to finish him off once and for all, but is teleported away at the last second inside a machine, leaving Void Steve to cause trouble. Sabre breaks out of the machine with the help of the Galaxy Sword and builds a machine to fuse with it, giving him special abilities and not allowing Void Steve to hurt him. Angered, he flies away, declaring to return. Void Steve later returns to break the seal between him and the Great Library, eventually managing to come into the place to obtain all the knowledge. However, the Great Librarian destroys the place to prevent Void Steve from coming in. Void Steve is later lead by Sabre into their house which is revealed to be a trap, preventing him from leaving. But Void Steve is connected with the energy within the Galaxy Sword which is fused with Sabre, allowing him to teleport Sabre into the house as well. As the two argue with each other Sabre uses the sword's power to get him out, but Void Steve is able to escape while Sabre is talking to Galaxy Steve. He prepares to finish off Galaxy Steve after fighting him until Yellow Steve intervenes and temporarily slows down time, allowing Sabre to deduct a plan in order to steal Void Steve's energy with the Galaxy Sword. Void Steve tries to lie about him putting all of his energy into finishing off the two, but he is unable to do damage to Sabre. Enraged, he fights him, but isn't able to harm him and is soon injured by Sabre. After trying to manipulate Sabre, Sabre leads Void Steve to the ditch where he destroyed their machine. He prepares to finish him off but Rainbow Steve stops them, trying to convince Sabre that Void Steve was the good guy, but Sabre refused his words and prepared to kill Void Steve, but he manages to regain and absorb the power of the Galaxy Sword to send Sabre to a parallel world and captures Rainbow Steve after he betrays him. Final Plans After escaping the parallel world and fusing with Galaxy Steve, Void Steve arrives at Sabre and Rainbow Steve's machine to look for them. Sabre, now infused with some of Galaxy Steve's powers, fights Void Steve off as he furiously chases him through the land. Void Steve manages to weaken Galaxy Steve and separate him from Sabre, just as he is about to destroy the two Rainbow Steve jumps in the way and sacrifices himself, killing him. He then chases the duo off until they manage to hide from him. Sabre finally confronts Void Steve where he reveals everything he did in the past which lead them to where they are today. Galaxy Steve then appears and Void Steve reveals that he and Galaxy Steve were once the same person before tragedy struck them. He reveals that he told Rainbow Steve about his origins which was the reason why he protected Void Steve. Galaxy Steve finally gives up and allows Void Steve to fully absorb him. Death Void Steve starts endlessly bragging about his success until he tries controlling himself, as it appears that Galaxy Steve is fighting for control in the back of his mind. Void Steve tries to kill Sabre while taunting Void Steve and encouraging Galaxy Steve to defeat Void Steve once and for all. Galaxy Steve finally absorbs Void Steve fully using every last ounce of both their energy, demolishing Void Steve completely and ending his destructive reign of terror for good. Personality Void Steve appears to be sadistic, heartless, murderous, cruel, and barbaric, as he savagely tears the land apart with no effort and fakes his inability to destroy redstone to give his foes a false sense of security. He is also a very threatening and vicious brute, antagonizing his enemies and wreaking destruction wherever he goes. He also appears to be quite deluded, declaring Rainbow Steve his friend despite obviously manipulating him, and that he is doing the right thing while Sabre is trying to stop him and refusing to be seen as evil. Deep down, Void Steve is quite cowardly, as when Sabre nearly kills him with the Galaxy Sword he runs away without his powers and tries to make a deal with Sabre when he is cornered. He is highly egotistical and arrogant, claiming himself to be the strongest thing in the universe and constantly antagonizing Sabre and his friends whilst attacking them. Powers and Abilities Void Steve is a completely omnipotent entity, able to remove large chunks of the world as he pleases and mainly does it while flying from afar, he can also shoot fireballs and cause lightning. Void Steve is also extremely intelligent and manipulative, faking the safeness of the duo's supposed safe spot only to destroy it minutes later and chase them down. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Void Steve. *Along with Elemental Steve, Void Steve is the second bigger bad in the Steve Saga, as he is Memory Steve's boss and the source behind Galaxy Steve's memory loss. He also controls the void, much like how Elemental Steve controls dimensions and sees through them all the time. *Technically, Void Steve is the start of the Steve Saga and Rainbow Steve's creation, because Void Steve kept attacking Galaxy Steve, which caused him to create Elemental and Time Steve. Elemental Steve caused havoc for Time Steve after being mind-wiped and manipulated by Void Steve, leading to Elemental Steve brainwashing a Yellow Steve into becoming Nightmare Steve, which lead to Nightmare Steve absorbing the other Steves. Resulting in the Elders taking action and creating Rainbow Steve to stop him. *Aside from reverse audio voices from earlier episodes, Void Steve has the deepest voice of any character in the series. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Complete Monster Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cowards Category:Dark Forms Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the past Category:Extortionists Category:Fighter Category:Fragmental Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Unseen Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Villains who Died with Honor